Oi Juno, eu quero saber de você
by Just Fe
Summary: Quinze anos se passaram desde que Juno deu seu bebê para adoção e finalmente seu filho Davis resolve responder as cartas que ela mandou quando ele tinha seis anos. Essa fic é uma resposta a Hey Kid de Silverviper2134 em que Juno escreve uma carta ao filho
1. A carta enviada Davis 15 anos

Oi Juno,

O filme Juno não me pertence nem a idéia de uma troca de cartas entre Juno e seu filho. A idéia veio da fanfic "Hey Kid" de Silverviper2134 e ela me deu permissão para escrever a resposta do garoto.

--

Oi Juno,

Não posso mentir dizendo que só recebi sua carta agora, mas não se pode esperar que uma criança de seis anos vá escrever algo que valha numa carta. Fiz vários rascunhos, juro, mas nunca enviei nada... Acho que não dava para enviar, era confuso naquela época e ainda é meio confuso hoje. Você sabe, tudo aquilo que aconteceu e tal...

Não tenho certeza do que quero falar para você ou o porquê de estar escrevendo isso tanto tempo depois. Sei que é sacanagem com você eu ter demorado tanto, foi mal. Então você é minha mãe, isso é legal, você parece ser legal... O tipo de garota que eu gostaria de namorar. Curte boa música e bons filmes (Vi aquele que você recomendou, é um banho de sangue formidável! O máximo do Trash!), na primeira carta você ainda parece bem jovem e tocava guitarra?! Wow! É difícil achar uma garota assim. Estou desviando do assunto, não é? É um péssimo hábito.

Você talvez queira saber mais sobre mim, mas não há muito a se dizer... Sou o Davis e tenho quinze anos, toco bateria para o desespero da Vanessa e gosto de tirar fotos. Faço barulho de mais para aquela casa tão parada e fria, é muito limpa e organizada, as únicas coisas fora do lugar são as que eu mexo! Falta gente, se bem que eu acho que quem vive em casas mais agitadas deseje justamente isso... Arre! Estou fazendo de novo, viu?

Bom, nós ainda temos o papelzinho... Aquela conta com o seu bilhete atrás, fica pendurado no meu quarto em um quadro. Não gostava muito dele quando era criança, sentia-me como se fosse um produto que foi vendido... Não! Pára! Eu não quis dizer isso! Eu não te culpo por ter me entregue para ela, afinal ela é legal e tudo mais.

Eu tenho quase a idade que você tinha quando engravidou e não consigo me imaginar sendo pai quanto mais carregando um moleque na minha barriga e tendo de alimentá-lo! Merda! Eu mal consigo cuidar de mim mesmo! Ah, mas eu não acho que lares adolescentes sejam nocivos, pelo contrário... Tem amigo meu que é melhor pai do que muito "adulto" por aí!

Acho que você já sabe bastante de mim, não é Juno? E eu ainda sei tão pouco de você! Fez faculdade? Trabalha com quê? Casou? Com o Blaker (chama-lo de pai seria meio esquisito)? Teve ou vai ter outros filhos? Espero que tenha tido, não sei... Seria injusto você não ter tido nenhum outro e dado o seu único a outra pessoa.

Espero que esteja bem e feliz Juno;

Do seu filho que não é seu filho:

Davis Richard.

Não te culpo por ter pensado em aborto.

PS: segue em anexo a "cartinha" que escrevi quando tinha seis anos. Acho que mães gostam dessas coisas estúpidas de criancinhas.


	2. A carta não enviada Davis 6 anos

Oi Juno,

O filme Juno não me pertence nem a idéia de uma troca de cartas entre Juno e seu filho. A idéia veio da fanfic "Hey Kid" de Silverviper2134 e ela me deu permissão para escrever a resposta do garoto.

--

Oi Juno,

Isso é esquisito. Não é um esquisito ruim, é esquisito diferente. Eu saí daí? Aí por onde as garotas fazem xixi? A mamãe não me explicou direito de onde vêm os bebês, mas é muito nojento! Err... Sabe... Isso é legal, bem legal. A maioria das crianças tem apenas uma mãe e eu tenho duas! Além dum pai! Eu não tinha pai antes e isso é meio chato porque a casa é muito grande e mamãe não joga bola direito e não gosta de assistir luta na tv. Eu estou te chateando? A minha história não é tão legal quanto os filmes da TV. Sou só um garoto e me chamo Davis.

Agora você sabe o meu nome, não é? Pode me chamar por ele se quiser, você quer saber mais sobre mim? Eu tenho sete anos e estou na escola, já sei ler e escrever e sou o melhor aluno de todos! Tá, não é verdade verdade... Mas poderia ser! Eu gosto de filmes de luta e carros, além dos do espaço sideral! Quero ser astronauta quando crescer... Ou bombeiro ou policial ou motorista de caminhão ou motoqueiro ou lutador de boxe ou... Ou qualquer outra coisa legal! Sou um rapaz bem corajoso sabia? Não tenho medo do escuro nem de trovões, bom, talvez só um pouquinho! E não acredito no monstro de baixo da cama! Queria saber jogar basebol, ter um cachorro e um ET de estimação! Gosto de brincar com carrinhos, soldadinhos e super-heróis! Não gosto de tomar banho, ir ao dentista e tomar injeção.

Juno... Por que eu não pude ficar com você? Não estou reclamando, mamãe é muito boa e age como todas as mães agem, mas por que não você? Por que não com você e o papai?

Davis Richard.

PS: Você é real, não é? Não é algo como a fada do dente ou o Papai Noel, não é? E o papai também, não é?


End file.
